elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Critical Fail Table
Whenever a player would roll a natural 1 on any check, the DM would refer to the following table and resolve its effects if applicable. Some situations were discretionary to use this table or not. The effects would be resolved by rolling a 1d20 and following the text of the corresponding result. Version 1 # Misguided Strike If attacking, creature assaults a random ally with the attack or spell if able. If no allies around, assault self. The attacking creature makes another attack roll and the newly assaulted creature makes a Dexterity saving throw to dodge the attack. No saving throw if attacking self. # Slip Immediately stop action and fall prone. # Confidence Loss Action fails. Next action taken will be at a disadvantage. # Slippery Hands Roll 1d12. Use dice roll as if creature is oriented like a clock. Their weapon slips away in that direction. Significance of throw at DM's discretion. If any creatures are in the way, make a melee attack with no bonuses and if hit, deal 1d4 damage. # Sluggish Creature feels cramps in their lower body and can only move half their speed on their next move action. Creature cannot take disengage action while being affected. Creatures affected by the inflicted creature's saving throws have advantage. # Drop Guard The next attack roll, saving throw roll, or ability check roll the creature makes is taken as disadvantage. # Intense Flinching Suddenly the creature begins to enact sporadic flinching and suffers disadvantage on all attack rolls, saving throw rolls, and ability check rolls made until the next round. # Misstep If any hostile creature are within melee reach, one of them at random makes a free melee attack against creature and has advantage. # Panic Attack Creature receives a bonus action and must complete a Dash. The creature must use this dash to run away as far as possible away from the origin of original action. # Deflection Creature becomes a victim of the intended attack or action. If an attack, they attack themselves but only receive half the damage dealt, rounded up. If action, DM's discretion on rebounded effect. # Trip Creature must make a Dexterity saving throw >= 15. On a failed save, the creature cannot move on their next turn. They may still be assisted by another creature. Any attack rolls made against the inflicted creature have advantage while affected. # Short Breath Creature fails action and its turn immediately ends. # Harsh Environment Creature suffers an effect determined by the DM from environmental hazards. # Divine Event Creature suffers an effect from its worshipped god. If creature worships no god, DM may decide any effect within reason. # Wild Magic If action was a spell, roll a saving throw of the creature's spellcasting ability >= 15. On a failed throw, the spell is thrown back at the caster. # Magic Incident Nearby creatures witness a rip from the fade spawn into the world. Cast a random spell from the player's handbook no higher than level 2 on the inflicted creature. # Sporadic Stroke Creature makes a Constitution saving throw >= 15. On a failed save, the creature drops prone and begins to convulse in sporadic strokes. Any attack rolls, saving throw rolls, and ability check rolls have advantage against this creature until its next turn. # Ripped Pockets Creature randomly drops an item from their inventory. If item is considered small, all creatures within 15 feet make a Perception check >= 15. On a successful save, those creatures notice the item that fell from the creature's inventory. All large items are noticed by all creatures within 30 feet. DM can determine if the dropped item is money instead. # Distracted Gaze Creature immediately provokes an attack of opportunity for all hostile creatures nearby. Multiple creatures can attack the affected creature. # Wrong Spell If the creature attempted to cast a spell, they make a Saving throw roll of their spellcasting ability >= 15. On a failed save, the creature casts a random spell from their spellbook. This spell must be one that is prepared if needed to be and must have an available spell slot to cast it at its lowest level possible. Version 2 # Mishandle You shed a moment of inexperience with your action, causing you to inflict self-harm. If performing an attack, half the attack’s damage is dealt to yourself. # Slip Your activity causes you to misjudge your movement making you fall prone. # Overconfident If in combat, you get a false sense of invincibility causing the next attack against you to have advantage. # Cramp Your body suffers from a sporadic cramp, causing your movement to become 5 ft. Additionally, any actions you perform have disadvantage. These effects last until your next turn. # Short Breath You’ve exerted yourself to your limit and must take a quick breather. You fail your intended action and your turn immediately ends. # Overextended If in combat, you misjudge the distance between you and a nearby enemy. A nearby enemy performs an opportunity attack against you. # Chink If in combat, your intended action fails and your weapon or armor becomes damaged. # Confidence Loss You sporadically doubt yourself and your abilities causing you to suffer disadvantage on all actions until your next turn. # Harsh Environment You suffer a harmful effect derived from the nearby environment. # Enemy Inspiration If in combat, nearby enemies rally and suddenly become inspired. All enemy attacks deal an additional 1d10 damage until your next turn. # Wild Magic Any result 11 or greater resulted in a random effect from the ''wild magic surge table''. Retirement Critical failure tables leave little room for imagination and response the situation at hand. Wild Magic Surging is fun, but wildly unrealistic and we prefer to have a grittier approach to our gameplay. The critical failure tables are retired and the DM will simply improv critical failures or players will define their own blunders.Category:Homebrew System